


L'asocialità di Derek Hale.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek è un pò asociale, M/M, Slice of Life, ma il branco continua comunque a provarci, sassy!Derek, tranne con Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#<b>20. Inviti sgraditi</b><br/>"Ciao, come stai? è un pò che non ti vediamo! Ti va di venire con noi a vedere Liam che gioca la sua prima partita di lacrosse?"<br/>"E precisamente cosa dovrei fare alla partita di Liam?"<br/>"Stare con noi?!"<br/>"No grazie, devo disseppellire i cadaveri delle mie piante grasse."<br/>-<br/>-<br/><b>#20. Inviti sgraditi</b><br/>“Andiamo a vedere al diploma di Mason?” gli chiede Cora dall’altra parte del telefono.<br/>“No” risponde prima di chiudere la chiamata.<br/>Dieci minuti dopo.<br/>“Cora mi ha invitato al diploma di Mason. Mi ci accompagni, vero?”<br/>Vorrebbe avere la forza di dirgli di no e argomentare il perché della risposta ma le mani del suo ragazzo, futuro marito, sono dentro le sue mutande e la risposta scivola dalle sue labbra:”Sì Stiles”<br/>O venti volte in cui Derek è asociale+le venti volte in cui c'è di mezzo Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'asocialità di Derek Hale.

**L'asocialità di Derek Hale.**  
[o meglio come Derek è asociale e poi arriva Stiles.]

 

 **#1. Sembra sempre che tu ti stia annoiano.**  
Derek rotea gli occhi. Vorrebbe palesare che non solo si sta annoiando ma che quella domanda è totalmente fuori luogo e se vuole, a Jennifer? Kate? Breaden?, può spiegarglielo cosa intende divertimento. Lui, il suo libro e il silenzio, grazie mille.

**#2. Andiamo in vacanza insieme?**  
“Penso dovremmo fare una vacanza tutti insieme" iniziare la giornata in questo modo è peggio di sentire Peter cantare sotto la doccia.  
“Tu ci stia, Derek?” domanda Scott speranzoso e brillante come solo un'idiota può essere.  
"Ovviamente..." l'altro alza le braccia in segno di vittoria "no." 

**#3. Dai stasera esci, è sabato.**  
È il quarto messaggio e la terza chiamata che riceve. Tutti non letti. Ci manca solo che Lydia si metta a gridare o lanciare sassolini contro la finestra. Il quarto messaggio arriva mente il cellulare si schianta contro la parete. Ora si che può passare la serata in pace.

 **#4. Dovremo organizzare un aperitivo.**  
"Dovremo..."  
“Dall'altra parte dello stato Isaac.”

 **#5. Se vai avanti così rimarrai solo.**  
“Così non troverai mai nessuno che vorrà avere una relazione con te!”  
Derek solleva gli occhi da Guerra e Pace:”Chi ha mai detto di volerne una?”

 **#6. Cosa fai a capodanno?**  
Un volantino si posa sul suo naso e scivola tra le pagine di filologia orientale:”Lydia da una festa per Capodanno, pochi intimi”  
“Le feste con pochi intimi di Lydia comprendono più persone di quante ne abitino nella sola regione di..”  
Cora sbuffa:”Okay, okay Der! Ho capito.”  
Un sorrisino di vittoria appare sulle labbra del ragazzo.

**#7. (Sms) Perché non mi rispondi mai al telefono?  
Perché poi dannatamente fastidioso, irritante e pressante Jackson. E no, non uscirò con voi, mettetevi l’anima in pace.**

**#8. Ciao hai bisogno di qualcosa o dai solo un’occhiata?**  
“Hai bisogno di una mano?” chiede la commessa ammiccando.  
“Ho bisogno che mi dia del lei” grugnisce prima di darle le spalle.

 **#9. Posso abbracciarti?**  
“Abbraccio di gruppo?” urla Allison dopo la partita di lacrosse.  
Bisogna solo ringraziare qualche santo non ben conosciuto se le teste, tutte le teste, siano ancora attaccate al collo.  
“Capire il concetto di spazio personale è così difficile, cazzo?”

 **#10. Come ti chiami che ti cerco su Facebook?**  
“Come ti chiami su facebook?”  
“Di sicuro non come tuo marito, darlin” risponde pungente e diretto.

 **#11. Non fare l’asociale.**  
“Sei un lupo asociale!”  
“Allora a qualcuno è stato fatto il dono dell’intelligenza in questo branco! Grazie mille Dea.”

 **#12. Ho invitato un paio di amici a cena.**  
“Per la cena di stasera..”  
“Non ci sono. Devo consegnare la relazione per la tesi entro domani.”  
“Derek. Non frequenti l’università da anni!”  
“Appunto Erica.”

**#13. Posso parlarti? Ho bisogno di sfogarmi con qualcuno.**  
“Io e Stiles ci siamo lasci..”  
“Secondo la teoria Copernicana non sarebbe il Sole a gravitare intorno alla Terra ma la Terra”  
“Derek ho bisogno..”  
“Questi e altri motivi hanno spinto a credere che..”  
La porta della camera che sbatte è il suono più bello che le sue orecchie abbiano mai avuto il piacere di sentire.

 **#14. Mi dai il tuo numero di telefono?**  
"Ci scambiamo i numeri? così, nel caso di imprevisti ti.."  
"Non ho un cellulare."

 

 **#15. Ti aggiungo al gruppo WhatsApp.**  
"Penso dovremo inserirti nel gruppo su whatsapp nel caso ci fossero probl.."  
"Vi hanno creato per ululare, quello di sicuro è un modo migliore per comunicare."

 **#16. Dai vieni ti assicuro che ti divertirai.**  
"Maddai Derek! Ti divertirai un sacco"  
"Certo, come l'ultima volta."  
"Ma l'ultima volta è stato uno spasso!" cerca di dar man forte Boyd ad Isaac.  
"Preferirei mangiare un hamburger allo strozzalupo che uscire con voi, di nuovo."

**#17. Mi dai un passaggio?**  
"Cugino! Mi dai un passaggio?"  
"Sei un coyote mannaro, Malia. Corri."

 **#18. Vuoi che ti presenti un mio amico?**  
"C'è questa mia amica che cerca qualcuno con cui uscir.."  
Derek vuole solo sotterrarsi.  
"Peter, puoi portarti dietro Peter Kira. Lui verrà di sicuro."

 **#19. Non riuscirai mai a trovare qualcuno disposto a stare con te con questo atteggiamento.**  
"Io e il mio gatto siamo felicissimi"  
"I gatti ti odiano."  
"Proprio come io odio l'umanità. Dove sarebbe la novità?"

 **#20. Inviti sgraditi**  
"Ciao, come stai? è un pò che non ti vediamo! Ti va di venire con noi a vedere Liam che gioca la sua prima partita di lacrosse?"  
"E precisamente cosa dovrei fare alla partita di Liam?"  
"Stare con noi?!"  
"No grazie, devo disseppellire i cadaveri delle mie piante grasse."

 

 

**#1. Sembra sempre che tu ti stia annoiano.**  
“Derek? Ti stai annoiando?” domanda Stiles con gli occhi sbarrati al limite del ridicolo. Ti scappa da ridere. Sì, vorresti rispondergli.  
“No, trovo davvero davvero interessante questa cosa dei superiori acquatici?”  
Stiles lo guarda e scoppia a ridere. Quello vale la pena di tutta la noia che sta provando.  
“Grazie per essere qui.”

**#2. Andiamo in vacanza insieme?**  
“Dovremo andare in vacanza da qualche parte! Solo io e te, ovviamente” gli sussurra un pomeriggio, mentre sono sdraiati sul letto, ansanti e rilassati.  
“Cosa devo mettere in valigia?” domanda Derek mentre affonda le dita nei capelli dell’altro ragazzo.

 **#3. Dai stasera esci, è sabato.**  
La porta del loft viene aperta e Derek è già pronto a scagliare gli Annales contro chiunque abbia osato disturbarlo.  
“Ragazzone dovresti uscire, è sabato sera!”  
Le spalle si rilassano appena e il libro viene posato sul tavolo ma non gli dice nulla.  
“Danno uno di quei film in bianco e nero al drive e mi chiedevo..” le guance di Stiles diventano deliziosamente rosse “vuoi venire con me?”  
“Sì” rispondi in un sussurro e l’altro sorride ancora di più.  
Dio, questo ragazzo è la tua morte e la fine della tua amata incapacità di socializzare.

 **#4. Dovremo organizzare un aperitivo.**  
"Dovremo andare a provare l’aperitivo al Blue!" se ne esce fuori Stiles durante una riunione.  
Tutti annuiscono:”Facciamo per le otto?” chiede Lydia.  
“Certo!” rispondo in coro.  
Derek scrolla la spalle, entusiasta della prospettiva della solitudine e di Netflix tutto per se.  
“Ti passo a prendere per le otto meno un quarto” gli sorride Stiles dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Ecco appunto, che programmi aveva lui per quella sera?

 **#5. Se vai avanti così rimarrai solo.**  
“Così non troverai mai nessuno che vorrà avere una relazione con te!”  
Stiles si muove leggermente in avanti, come a voler fare qualcosa.  
“Beh, nel caso ci sono sempre io, no?” domanda verso il più grande mentre gli posa una mano al centro del petto.  
Cora guarda entrambi, spaesata, indignata e poi scoppia a ridere.

 **#6. Cosa fai a capodanno?**  
“Stanno organizzando una cosa per Capodanno col pack, tipo un ballo in maschera e..”  
“No, Stiles. Non mi convincerai anche questa volta ad uscire di casa per festeggiare un giorno qualsiasi.”  
“Per un giorno qualsiasi non avrei comprato…” poi la voce diventa un sussurro e le guance gli si colorano di rosso sotto la barba.  
Stiles sa di aver vinto ancor prima che le loro labbra si incontrino.

 **#7. (Sms) Perché non mi rispondi mai al telefono?**  
“Non ti piacciono i cellulari, eh ragazzone?”  
Derek scuote la testa.  
“Vorrà dire che dovrò sempre venire a casa tua quando ho qualcosa da dirti”  
La prospettiva è la più rosea che potesse immaginare.

 

 **#8. Ciao hai bisogno di qualcosa o dai solo un’occhiata?**  
“Hai bisogno di una mano?” chiede la commessa ammiccando.  
“Sì, ha bisogno che tenga le mani e gli occhi lontano dal mio fidanzato, se proprio non le dispiace.”  
Derek abbozza un sorriso di scuse, anche se non è per niente dispiaciuto.

 **#9. Posso abbracciarti?**  
Due passi li dividono e poi Stiles è tra le braccia di Derek senza nemmeno dare il tempo a quest’ultimo di capire cosa sia successo.  
“Invaderò sempre il tuo spazio personale, lo sai vero?”  
In risposta il licantropo se lo stringe ancora più contro.

 **#10. Come ti chiami che ti cerco su Facebook?**  
“Come ti chiami su facebook?”  
“Non ho facebook.”  
“Dobbiamo rimediare, non puoi non avere facebook.”  
È una partita persa in partenza, Derek non ci prova nemmeno a protestare.

 **#11. Non fare l’asociale.**  
“Sei un lupo acido e asociali, Derek Hale!”  
“Dove sarebbe la novità?”  
“Mi piaci lo stesso” Stiles gli fa l’occhiolino prima di lasciarsi scivolare al suo fianco.

**#12. Ho invitato un paio di amici a cena.**  
“Per la cena di stasera..”  
“Che comprende solo me e te..”  
“No, a dire il vero..”  
“Tutto il pack, immagino.”  
“Già, io.. scusa.”  
“Non importa, ci inventeremo qualcosa.”

**#13. Posso parlarti? Ho bisogno di sfogarmi con qualcuno.**  
Il telefono prende a suonare e dopo il terzo secondo Derek risponde.  
“Non mi vuole credere, dice che sono un bugiardo e sto facendo tutto questo perché..”  
“Stiles, respira e spiegati.”

 **#14. Mi dai il tuo numero di telefono?**  
“Ho inserito il mio numero di telefono nel tuo cellulare.”  
“Non ho un cellulare, Stiles.”  
“Ora sì” gli sorride porgendogli la scatola rettangolare.

 

 **#15. Ti aggiungo al gruppo WhatsApp.**  
Stiles Stilinski ti ha aggiunto sul gruppo _“Pack <3 <3 <3”_

 **#16. Dai vieni ti assicuro che ti divertirai.**  
"Giuro che questa volta ti divertirai!”  
Derek alza gli occhi al cielo:”Cosa andiamo a vedere questa volta, di grazia?”  
“La presentazione del nuovo fumetto della Marvel!”  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa e afferra il cuscino dal divano prima di uscire.  
Se proprio deve annoiarsi può dormire, no?  
(Finiscono per addormentarsi entrambi nel parco a due passi dalla presentazione.)

 **#17. Mi dai un passaggio?**  
“Ti do un passaggio, non si sa mai chi potrebbe esserci per strada, a quest’ora.”  
Stiles scoppia a ridere.  
Non pensava di essere così divertente.

**#18. Vuoi che ti presenti un mio amico?**  
"C'è questa mia amica che cerca qualcuno con cui uscir.."  
“È impegnato, Allison” sbotta scocciato Stiles.  
“Come dice lui Argent, come dice lui”

**#19. Non riuscirai mai a trovare qualcuno disposto a stare con te con questo atteggiamento.**  
“Derek dovresti davvero smetterla di essere così scontroso con tutti” lo rimprovera bonario Deaton.  
“Non sono scontroso con tutti!” Derek sta sbattendo i piedi, ha sedici anni e i suoi vestiti sono ancora cosparsi di quella strana sostanza viola che l’ha riportato adolescente.  
“E con chi non saresti scontroso?” domanda curioso.  
“Stiles?” domanda retorico sollevando il sopracciglio destro, arrossendo.

 **#20. Inviti sgraditi**  
“Andiamo a vedere al diploma di Mason?” gli chiede Cora dall’altra parte del telefono.  
“No” risponde prima di chiudere la chiamata.

Dieci minuti dopo.

“Cora mi ha invitato al diploma di Mason. Mi ci accompagni, vero?”  
Vorrebbe avere la forza di dirgli di no e argomentare il perché della risposta ma le mani del suo ragazzo, futuro marito, sono dentro le sue mutande e la risposta scivola dalle sue labbra:”Sì Stiles”


End file.
